dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's guide
If you have never played a game in which the style of survival can influence your role, stay calm. Yeah, seriously, follow this beginner's guide and soon tell other beginner's where to go. Day R Survival is a bit harder, to get started in and to have fun with. If you're a MMORPG veteran, this guide should help you get speed quickly. In addition, this handy online overview guide will give you a general idea of what to expect in the game as you begin playing. If you find some of the terminology a little daunting, there is a glossary (ext. link) that should help explain some of the more common terms. There is also a list of acronyms (ext. link) out there, that you can look through, to find one that you may not understand. Advice from the Developers The game will provide tips during loading screen : * Loot is generated randomly for every player. * You can trade in survivors' bases. * You can make a knife and an axe from flint. * You can get firewood faster if you have an axe. * Diseases and injuries are very dangerous. * You can get gasoline from broken cars. * You can get firebricks from destroyed brick ovens. * The map supports multi-touch. * Waiting time for getting a package is five times shorter for premium players. * The map is displayed in MOM. To see a new map fragment, you need to go toward the edge of the current one. * Towns are contaminated by radiation. * Some items cannot be used if your limbs are injured. * Searching at night takes more time without a light source. * Improve your skills to unlock new recipes. * You need a raft to travel fast on the water. List of guides Here is a list of helpful external guides : * How_to_get_an_electro_car_and_general_tips * Playvisor guide * Twaist1 Guide * Zighinello420 walkthrough * Pervinan's Survival Guide General * For the first week, search for food and a backpack. Go to Murmansk, search the garage to get tools and bicycle parts, then disassemble the broken bike in the post office to get a fully functional bike. * Do not eat or drink without cooking or purifying foods. Cooked food reduces more hunger and provides other stats. Purify toxic water with charcoal to make dirty water and boil dirty water to produce clean water. (Although, with activated charcoal handy, rotten vegetables may be helpful quenching 10 hunger and 10 thirst. Just watch the toxic guage.) * When you find your broken Makarov, break it down for the Flint-Axe recipe. Tear clothing and cloth to produce materials for a full set of clothing. * Cities: While searching cities, keep an eye on your radiation levels to avoid radiation sickness. Don't sleep in cities. Lighting a campfire in a structure and searching may end up burning it down, destroying all goods inside (but producing a lot of charcoal). Bringing a light source while searching decreases search time and may help ward off attacks. * Drink vodka to lower you radiation levels as necessary (but be aware that it increases fatigue) * Try to find or make a weapon. Its very important to guard yourself. * Limit the use of medicine, especially alcohol. Pick up and keep all medicine you find, including components and survival items used to stitch you up (alcohol, needles, thread, bandages, etc.). * Improve your skills as often as possible to increase your survivability. Max out the sewing skill by tearing up cloth into rag, sew it into "rag cap"(footcloth is better) & tear it again (repeat until maxed out) * Make calculated decisions. Something as mundane as searching a building in the dark can have disastrous consequences. * Do not attack bandits if you aren't ready to beat them (they have good loot, but without proper equipment, they can be VERY dangerous) * Do not carry more than you need, food weapons, items for repair or important. You can always find items down the track. * If you drop items on the map, they'll be marked with a special symbol so you can come back for them later. * Avoid extreme radiation zones, denoted by a giant red circle on the map. Ufa is a extreme radiation zone as well, only with a different look. * Take info from objects. Many objects have a medium use life and will break accordingly. * If you use a motor vehicle, always keep an eye on fuel. Best to use motorcycle until you arrived on the Survivor Base for efficiency. * Rafts don't use fuel or break down but only work on bodies of water. Note that not all rivers are water. It is best to construct a new raft when needed rather than carry one over land. * Beware of weather effects and natural disasters such as earthquakes, blizzards, dust storms, acid rain, etc. Details about these effects can be found on the Location screen. * Kindle a fire before sleeping to avoid rats stealing your food. This has the added benefit of resting faster and using less food. Make camp in forests and use an axe to get the wood that you need rather than carrying it. * Watch your exhaustion, NEVER let it get to high unless you just want to die. It's causes are usually from diseases/injuries, bleeding, radiation, poisoning, and from fighting enemies and can be treated with medicines. Basic tips * Watch your radiation levels. Never go over 40. * To lower radiation, ** sleep outside town. ** Vodka, wine, or other spirits. Keep a close eye on fatigue when using this method if you don't want to fall asleep in the radiation zone without an alarm. ** Anti-radiation pills. ** Mushrooms - it's recommended to use Violet mushrooms, instead of white mushrooms, since they give you 100 fatigue and you can get blindness for months, that will reduces your search and attack starting at about 10% each and it gets worse as it goes on and reaching up to near 50%. You can eat if you don't care about taking more time when searching or you don't encounter battles. * Always purify drinking water with a pot and fire before drinking. * Never start a fire in a building or you will risk burning it down. Any items in the location inventory will be lost but this is a great way to get a lot of charcoal. * An axe is useful as a weapon and cutting wood faster if you need to shelter and/or build a fire. * Avoid eating uncooked food (The time cost to cook is worth the time you are stuck resting for days for months to recover. You can spend that time in sleeping/looting!) unless you're perfectly healthy, then you can take some poisoning without problems. * Use a Raft or bicycle and cart ** No fuel required (and no extra weight, if equipped), ** cheap to build. ** large carrying capacity ** much faster than walking (sail instead of walking along a river!) ** Many cities around water can be looted efficiently that way Advanced Fuel/Transport * Gas and Diesel are generally scarce resources, so be stingy with it. (Use mostly raft + bicycle + motorcycle + minimal inventory... KamAZ only for carrying Diesel for completing the Moving city quest) - they are not rare anymore, think gas station, also cars consumption has been buffed * Use the markers. * Don't swim, the movement speed is 1/8 of your actual stat. You must take the baypass (or use a Raft - very helpful in the beginning, as well as for reaching islands)uses islands in early game, don't use raft-too heavy, just use the baypass * Remember to keep your eye on your Fuel.You can also distribute fuel in key points, so that you refill your fuel.Carrying all fuel at once is the best, if you can carry. You can get more from gas station, and trading in survivors' camps. *It is a good idea to carry a bicycle and some spare parts and toolkit, in your vehicle. In case you need an emergency vehicle (use motorcycle outside of cities and bicycle inside to save fuel)cart in city and a VAZ/UAZ/car to travel outside *Always bring spare parts for your vehicle with you (true for bike, however, for motorcycle only do it for a long journey through sparsely populated areas; usually auto/motorcycle parts are everywhere and they're heavy, so don't carry too much)parts are scarce and light enough, always bring a lot *Inventory management is key in this game - Always try to have minimum items on you and keep extra food and also medicines since they are quite light and useful. If overloading, don't afraid to drop some food or pure water at camps since when you come back to visit cities near that camps, you can restock your food supply. And food rots even if you aren't carrying them so eat before it rots! Fighting *Don't underestimate enemies, fight them only if you're ready.( true, in general evade serious enemies like boars+, because a leg injury sets you back with 4-10 days. )[ leg injuries aren't that bad, splints are cheap and you won't bleed out. Plus, the loot from a dangerous animal like fat Is very useful for making key ingredients like soap, which can be used for prepared skins, molotov, and trading. ] *ALWAYS, ALWAYS AND ALWAYS, take the statistics from weapons and armors. It's much easier to kill a bandit with Leather Clothes and a Mosin-Nagant, and Never with a Rag Cap And a Brick!(Best gear is the Steel (Chitin is second best) armour + gas mask + Tourist backpack + leather cloak/bulletproof vest)bulletproof vest for steel later on, belaz and helicopter works too. You don't need diesel, just switch to helicopter if you have it and rain hell. Diseases * ALWAYS keep the idea of survival in mind.(That means watch your exhaustion < 80-90%MAX, radiation(<40!) and poisoning<20, otherwise you get nasty diseases)[ poisoning can go up to 50 if you have flemicillin available, radiation should always be under 40, and exhaustion if you are fighting muroran/jilin can go up if you have alphacelon available on hand] * Be ready for treating any Wound or Disease.(That means having ~10-20 of each medicine... mushrooms also help a lot, if you know how to use them(for details see the Food page))mushroom is the best for radiation * You must be afraid to take a disease - it makes your life hell. From a simple "Insomnia" to more dangerous disease like Lunar Disease, Intestinal Ulcer, Desert Fever and the worst of all: Radiation Sickness.(a hint for fighting disease is staying at a nearby base for a couple of days/weeks/months - very helpful against radiation poisoning, which is generally lethal otherwise)poisoning isn't that lethal anymore, a dose of pickles should set the poisoning right and visit some hospitals/pharmacies for byrocarm and kazotein to fix exhaustion. *Take the info from everything. you never know from who, where and when you receive the stab. [You will know the Cerebral Concussion, Lesion In Spine, And Acid Burn?? or the poisoning from eat Mushrooms??] (Poisoning happens from intoxication, which is caused by many other things- cigarettes, coffee, Pepsi ... and you should treat injuries as soon as possible to decrease their effect(from the Character menu => Diseases/injuries))was removed in the last update * Treat your wounds immediately, don't bleed out. Items/Food * Scavenge Everything, with more items discovered, and places you're able to find them, your survival chance increases.(That's actually a waste of time - you need only certain items(colloidal sulfur, potassium nitrate, sulfuric acid, batteries, radio parts, (sugar and coffee?) + fuel... and you don't even need to carry it with you, only use it when necessary and you're close)is a waste of time, the more stuff you have(barring furniture) the better if you can carry it *Don't make unnecessary items.(unless you need to level up and have useless building materials)still a waste of time where you could be traveling or trading *Be resourceful. All items, from a Firewood To "Commander's Watch" are very valuable. the items don't re-spawn.(However, there are infinite spawns of Firewood, water, mushrooms, but finite spawns of watches, so some items are more valuable than others, not to mention that you can cheat with durability and basically obtain indestructible items, especially if they last very long like the watches... see below for explanation)don't have durability anymore, there are not that many watches anyways *Carry some medicine, they are usually light and most of the times essential for curing diseases and injuries. So pick them up when you find them and always, ALWAYS carry some because you never know when you are going to need them. *ALWAYS keep in mind the idea of hunt. the weapons like Hunter "Knife" or ammo never NEVER respawn, and they are rare. Wrong, in the waste land near the first active bandit camp, you will find lone bandit's, they drop ammo, and hunter knifes. (Or simply don't fight, unless it is necessary or you need the reward bounty- use the ESCAPE option - it saves you a lot of injuries and time) your armor is good you should always fight- with raw fatback and enough xp stew meat is very tasty *Do not trash items without studying them. Sugar, for example, is a VERY VERY useful item, from making Vodka, to Synthesizing medicines, Also Craft Rocket Fuel! necessary to assemble ammo to Handmade Rocket! Take Now or Never! *An item, NEVER becomes useless. All items must be usable to everything.(not true - Rope, Nails, Insulation tape, Steel cable and many foods are abundant and rarely used and should not be gathered and carried in large quantities)should be kept, if you are running low then you can use stuff from your stores-you will be thankful, if no space then don't search areas like grocery stores then, and furniture is useless because of wasteland wood *Water and food is the most valuable item, along with ammo.(but don't carry too much - 15-25 bottles of Pure water + some cookable food + portable oven is the best idea - food is abundant around the map and will slow you down if you carry too much with you)are light and a good source of food if you bring a primus stove with you to make water with "Exploits" in the latest version (30 Jan 2018) 1. Items with multiple uses can be saved and used when nearly broken: *'Cans'(utencils in general), tools, chemistry sets, needles, bellows, shovels, axes 'have "uses". This can be exploited when only a few uses(at best 1) are left. If you start a recipe that requires multiple uses of an item that is nearly broken, only that broken item will be used to complete the recipe. *Be sure to study in what sequence tools/cans are used depending on whether they're on the ground and their type. See utensil for more details about this game mechanic. *Examples: *#You can boil 100 dirty water with 1 can instead of using a saucepan that has 250 uses - simply move all saucepans to another camp before boiling the water and leave the can that you want to sacrifice. *#You can make 50 bandages with 1 can in the same way. *#You can use nearly broken tools (that have 90-99% durability used) to craft 100 nails/wire/pipes or any other item that can be crafted in large numbers. *#You can use a nearly broken bellows as in 3. to craft 100 items instead of using 100 uses of the bellows' durability. After building the workbench, the bellows is the tool to focus on when blacksmithing. *#You can also use shovels/tools/axes that are nearly broken to dig 10 times for constructing houses or other structures from the Survival category. ''Personal note: This exploit is very annoying to keep track of, but it can save your life in the early stages of the game. The developers should fix it somehow so that you don't constantly check durability - this changes the focus of the game from surviving to switching items from 1 camp to the other just to make use of those items. I was basically storing away cans/tools with 1 use left and making 100 items later with each of them. My reasoning is that you should see how many utencil uses are left and they should count correctly taking the "end of can" factor into account. '''2. You can drop/pick up all items multiple times to travel with a heavy weight for a short distance *This trick works well with a raft if you want to cross a road or a town. Simply *# make a camp and drop all items so you can walk *# move to the edge of the camp(but still staying inside the camp circle) *# pick up all items so the camp disappears *# drop all items again to make a new camp. Up to this point you made "1 step" equal to the radius of the camp *# repeat 2-4 to make little "steps" That way you can cross any obstacle if you're overweight or move a vehicle + camp if you have an injury and can no longer equip it to move to safety. Warning! This does not work in towns where no camp is created, e.g. when you are in a building / on the road or in a survivor camp. 3. You can escape the fish monster (mutated fish). If you go fishing and the fish monster attacks you, you can escape the fight by tapping back and then going to options and resuming the game. As other monsters, you can use a torch to keep them away.Category:Guide